SPICE! (mi versión)
by Ai Utae
Summary: "Una llamada me despierta a las cuatro de la madrugada". "Simplemente disfruto 'haciéndolo' con cualquiera, ¿sabes?". "¡Vamos! Mi amarga y caliente especia". "Estoy sola en tu cama en medio de la madrugada". "¿Por qué me ignoras tan sólo a mí?". "He llegado muy bajo sólo por llegar a ti". "Siente mi deseo, ¡ven tómame!" ADVERTENCIAS: LEMMON, LIME, HAREM, INCESTO.
1. Una llamada me despierta a las cuatro de

Hola a todos! Al fin pude comenzar a subir mi versión de Spice! Llevo bastante tiempo con ganas de subirla n.n y eso ha surgido pues porque ninguna de las versiones de allá afuera me satisficieron cuando las leí en su momento, ya que ninguna era apegada a la _esencia spice_ de la letra x3 Así que~ este fic es lo más apegado a la letra de la canción y mi interpretación personal de los videos. En otras palabras, no es la típica versión que todos conocen (o creen conocer), esta no es una historia de amor (o sí? x'D), sino que tratará de mucho sexo y placer (pues Spice! xDD), este no es el Len tierno y amoroso que todas adoramos, sino que es un hijo de perra (pero sexy xD). Llegados a cierto punto en el cual acaba la canción comienza más de lleno lo de "mi versión" xD (vale decir, un final original/propio que salió de mi cabecita). Cabe destacar (aunque la mayoría se dará cuenta) de que al ser "secuela" de Spice! la canción "RIP=release" (también de minato), esta versión está relacionada con ese tema de Megurine Luka.

ADVERTENCIAS: Lemmon, Lime, HAREM, incesto, leguaje agresivo, etc etc todas esas cosas malas que tienen restricción para mayores de 18 años -w-

Luego de dejarles en claro de que lean bajo su propia responsabilidad y sin más que decir (que recuerde ahora mismo x'D), les deseo que lo disfruten mucho n_n

Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece, sino a Yamaha Corporation.

* * *

Capítulo 1: Una llamada me despierta a las cuatro de la madrugada.

El molesto ruido del celular en vibrador sobre el velador me obligó a abrir un ojo envuelto en la oscuridad de la habitación. Al despertar, le eché un vistazo a la pantalla antes de descolgar el teléfono, con intenciones de ver la hora más que de para enterarme cual de todas era la que me llamaba esta vez. Cuatro de la madrugada, vaya. Di un largo bostezo antes de contestar. Megurine Luka, ¿eh? ¡Ah! Por supuesto, la chica de preparatoria con cabello rosado, extremadamente tímida en la cama; difícil de conseguir, incluso tuve que decirle que la amaba para poder acostarme con ella. La verdad siempre me han gustado los desafíos, por lo que conseguir a Luka fue delicioso, sólo que… después de eso ella se ha vuelto un poco… insistente, por no decir molesta.

—¿Diga? —murmuré estirando el cuello.

—¿Con quién y en dónde estuviste ayer? —me preguntó una voz femenina, directa y sin rodeos.

Solté un breve bufido próximo al teléfono antes de responder.

—¿De qué estás hablando, preciosa? Sabes que eres la única para mí —le dije haciendo el mayor de mis esfuerzos para no estallar en carcajadas—. Y bueno, ¿a qué se debe tu dichosa llamada a estas horas de la noche? ¿Acaso tanto me echabas de menos?

Luka no respondió, mas emitió un sonido que delataba su vergüenza.

—No seas tímida, nena. No vas a morir por admitirlo, yo también te he echado de menos, ¿sabes? —mentí para anticiparme a otro encuentro.

—¿D-De verdad? —intentó confirmar sorprendida, casi con ternura.

—Pero por supuesto que sí, ¿acaso lo dudas? Además, hace tiempo que no estamos a solas tú y yo… —continué insinuándome.

—P-Podríamos vernos el fin de semana, mis padres no van a estar en casa por…

—Perfecto, hablamos en la semana, ¿te parece? —intenté zafarme de ella cuando sentí un par de brazos rodear mi cintura, y acercándose a una zona peligrosa…

—Mmm… está bien —fue mi gatillo para colgar el teléfono y lanzarlo lejos a su suerte.

—¿Con quién hablabas, bombón? —me preguntó una voz seductora muy próxima a mi oído.

—No tiene importancia… —le respondí a mi compañera, quien había apoyado su cabeza sobre mi hombro, mientras acariciaba sensualmente mi desnudo torso. Sonreí— ¿Todavía tienes energía para más, Meiko?

—Siempre tendré energía para ti, mi niño.

—De verdad, ¿cuándo dejarás de llamarme así? —me quejé incorporándome, dándome vuelta para sujetar su desnudo y voluptuoso cuerpo desde la cintura.

La juguetona muchacha se limitó a reír por lo bajo, a la espera de que le diera otra deliciosa sesión de placer. Cada vez que la castaña me llamaba de esa manera me hacía recordar mis inicios, cuando era un inocente adolescente con mis catorce años recién cumplidos. Meiko fue quien me abrió las puertas a este erótico y excitante mundo completamente nuevo para mí, y del cual no tenía ni idea de su increíble existencia. Ella fue la primera que me sedujo y yo cedí, después de todo soy un chico. Mi primera vez fue con ella, en el camarín de las chicas de preparatoria, fue extremadamente sexy. Es cierto, es una mujer mayor, pero me confesó que yo siempre había sido su _amor platónico_; y al parecer, lo era también el de muchas chicas más. Pero yo en ese entonces no estaba consciente de mi atractivo ni de mi encanto con las muchachas.

Pero a pesar de que Meiko ya estaba en último año de preparatoria, y que era aproximadamente unos cuatro años mayor que yo, no parecía importarle en absoluto la diferencia de edad, por lo que yo siempre la buscaba cuando quería volver a experimentar aquella placentera sensación que su sexo me provocaba.

Pero al poco tiempo comencé a sentir curiosidad por conocer otros sabores, y empecé a darme cuenta de lo que ocurría a mi alrededor… Estaba rodeado de miradas llenas de deseo y de murmullos que suspiraban mi nombre. Era obvio que Meiko no pudo evitar ostentar a sus pares lo que poseía únicamente ella en su momento. Pero todo este asunto no se trataba sólo de maduras chicas de preparatoria, sino que también de la gran mayoría de las de secundaria.

Por lo que, dada la situación, a la más mínima insinuación de parte de alguna de ellas, me las arreglaba para llevármelas directamente a la cama. No importaba si eran de secundaria o de preparatoria, las deseaba probar a todas. Partí por las más fáciles, luego continué con aquellas que se hacían de rogar, alternando diversas tácticas y estrategias en este llamado "juego del amor". De todos modos, el que se enamora es el que pierde, ¿no? Y yo nunca perderé en mi juego, llevo jugándolo bastante tiempo. Además, ¿quién necesita de una atadura como el amor? La verdad, no estoy familiarizado con el significado implicado a ese término, realmente no sé nada de eso. Pero no me interesa en absoluto saberlo, ya que de este modo me siento completamente a gusto. Además, así puedo continuar disfrutando de numerosos encuentros casuales y de ardientes aventuras. ¿Acaso no es la pasión mucho más fácil?

Me levanté de mala gana al notar que el amanecer ya había hecho acto de presencia, dejando a mi exhausta compañera de noche dormir profundamente sobre su cama. Estiré mi cuerpo con flojera y di un reconfortante bostezo. Me froté la cara con las manos en un esfuerzo por despertar a la realidad, también me encontraba completamente exhausto, sobre todo porque, una vez más, no había pegado ojo durante el resto de la noche. Busqué por los alrededores mi olvidado celular, el cual abrí cuando lo logré localizar oportunamente sobre la cama para ver la hora… todavía tenía aproximadamente una hora para irme a casa, darme una buena ducha e ir a clases.

Me fui sin más del departamento de Meiko una vez que me coloqué mi usado uniforme de secundaria encima. Realmente necesitaba cambiarme, pero lógicamente, era lo único de ropa que tenía a mi disposición en ese momento. Al salir del edificio, el conserje me miró de pies a cabeza con desaprobación… como si me pudiera importar menos la opinión de ese viejo. Además, ¿quizás cuando lo volvería a ver?... Probablemente la semana siguiente. Pero al parecer, yo tenía un aspecto lo suficientemente desastroso como para que alguien se llegara a creer que me iba a clases, además de lo temprano que aún era.

Cuando llegué a mi silencioso hogar dejé mis cosas en algún lugar de la entrada, luego me dirigí automáticamente al baño y encendí la ducha. Algo bueno de que tus padres te manden a vivir a otra ciudad es que al llegar a casa no le tienes que dar explicaciones a nadie. Estaré eternamente agradecido al fiel amigo de mi padre quien le recomendó este instituto privilegiado con acceso directo a la preparatoria de al lado, con la cual mantenían una especie de alianza. Eso es lo que sucede cuando en tu familia poseen un considerable poder monetario, y claro, creen que eres lo suficientemente independiente como para valerte por ti mismo… bueno, casi solo por ti mismo. No estoy seguro si se habrían atrevido a enviarme a Tokio completamente solo, pero lo bueno es que ellos piensan que aquí nos tenemos el uno al otro. Pero en fin, lo importante es que a fin de cuentas no tengo que darle explicaciones a nadie.

Cuando apagué la ducha, dejé que las gotas de agua se escurrieran a través de mi largo y rubio cabello durante unos segundos. Di un largo suspiro antes de disponerme a salir de ésta. Una vez relativamente seco, me enrollé la toalla a mi cintura como de costumbre, luego salí del baño para alistarme en mi intacta habitación… pero al entrar, me extrañé que el término "intacta" parecía estar un poco fuera de lugar. Era verdad que no recordaba del todo la última vez que había dormido en mi cuarto, pero creía suponer que las sábanas se encontraban en un relativo orden… o quizás siempre había pasado por alto al estar constantemente atrasado para ir a la escuela lo revueltas que en realidad se encontraban. Sin darle más vueltas a un asunto sin importancia como ese, me incorporé para vestirme con un juego limpio del uniforme y alistarme luego para salir.

No tuve tiempo siquiera para tomar algo de desayuno, tendría que comprarme algo por ahí luego. Pero a pesar de que me encontrara atrasado, no podía perder la oportunidad de tomar el camino largo… el cual también era mi camino favorito para ir a la escuela, ya que me permitía rodear en toda su extensión la preparatoria vecina, en donde asistían Meiko, Luka y muchas bellezas más.

Pasé próximo a la entrada de dicha institución, y logré notar a la perfección que ninguna de las chicas del sector pudo evitar dar vuelta la mirada hacia mi dirección… y a varias de ellas ya las había visto en "otra situación". Los chicos que acompañaban a un reducido número de muchachas me lanzaban miradas de recelo, ya que sus acompañantes también se habían volteado para verme. Sin duda alguna, yo era alguien reconocido incluso en esos sectores.

—¡Len-kun! —escuché a una aguda vocecita antes de sentir que me rodeaban el brazo.

—¡Ah! Eres tú, Miku —reconocí su infantil tez blanca, luego soltó una risita de complacencia.

—¿Pasaste por aquí para venir a verme? —me interrogó emocionada— ¡Hace bastante que no te pasas por acá! Te he echado de menos… —hizo un adorable pucherito.

—Ay, Miku-chan, no es porque no quiera, es que ya se arregló la piscina de secundaria, por lo que ya no necesitamos usar más la de preparatoria…

—¡Jo, qué lástima! —se quejó ella— Me encantaba ir a espiarte saltándome mis clases, y poder verte con tu agraciado pecho desnudo…—colocó uno de sus dedos sobre la mueca de sus labios, señal de provocación tan propia de ella.

Suspiré y mostré una semi-sonrisa con mis ojos cerrados.

—Miku-chan… Sabes cómo me encantaría _acariciarte_ —comencé a recitar calmado, sin dejar de sonreír— Pero ya he faltado mucho a clases, no puedo darme el lujo de llegar tarde, preciosa. Pero si lo deseas, podría irme a jugar a tu casa esta tarde… —comencé a juguetear con uno de los largos mechones de su azul verdoso cabello.

—A-Ah… —se sonrojó instantáneamente— e-es que… m-mis papás están en casa…

—Vaya… —alargué esta palabra— es una lástima… —me acerqué lo más que pude a su rostro, a lo que ella pestañeó repetidamente, desviando su mirada de mis ojos para lanzarle unos cuantos y fugaces vistazos a mis entreabiertos labios— ¡Bueno! Será en otra ocasión —dije mientras me disponía a alejarme de aquel lugar— ¡Nos vemos! —dije con una mano en alza en señal de despedida, ya dándole la espalda.

—¡Ah! ¡Len-kun, espera! —me intentó retener— ¿N-No…No puede ser en tu casa?

Me detuve en seguida, luego giré mi cabeza para mirar hacia atrás, sin intenciones de volver mi cuerpo hacia ella.

—De ninguna manera —pronuncié con seriedad.

A continuación, sentí la triste mirada de Miku con sus párpados dilatados. No acostumbraba ser frío con mis chicas, por lo que suspiré disimuladamente y levanté la mirada hacia ella, y girándome esta vez un poco más le sonreí para luego guiñarle un ojo.

—Te hablo luego —le aseguré con dulzura para que no se sintiera rechazada, a lo que respondió positivamente a mi persuasión con una iluminada sonrisa, luego asintió con su cabeza junto con la emisión de un "¡Hum!" como sonido.

Sin darle más rodeo al asunto, me dispuse a dirigirme a mi sector, realmente estaba en riesgo de llegar tarde, pero por un bombón como Miku no me importaba en absoluto.

Logré dar dos pasos al girar la esquina antes de que un par de bellas y femeninas manos me embistieran, primero desde mi corbata, luego sobre mi pecho, cerca de mis hombros.

—Hola, guapo —me saludó una extremadamente seductora voz.

Suspiré junto con mi media sonrisa, al parecer era imposible que llegara a tiempo y completamente "ileso" a clases luego de pasar por el sector de preparatoria.

—Lily… —susurré con mis labios a pocos centímetros de los suyos.

Rió silenciosamente mientras se encargaba de rozar su nariz contra la mía, sin dejar de explorarme con sus manos. Cerré los ojos, dejándola hacer.

—Escuché que los de secundaria ya no usarán nuestra piscina…

—Así es —le confirmé sonriendo, manteniendo mis ojos cerrados.

—Oh, es una verdadera pena, ya no nos podremos encontrar en la bodega del equipo de educación física luego de tus clases…

—No tienes idea de cuánto lo echaré de menos… —sentí mi virilidad despertar, sobre todo al recordar mis ardientes encuentros con el cuerpo semi-desnudo de Lily a disposición mía.

—Mmm… pero sin embargo, todavía puedes saltarte esa reja que separa ambos sectores…

—Por supuesto que podría —suspiré entre sus largos y sedosos cabellos rubios—… pero es complicado, ya sabes…

—¿Qué harás esta noche? —me preguntó tocándome los labios con la punta de sus dedos.

—Ir a jugar contigo —respondí naturalmente, como si me hubiera preguntado si necesitaba respirar aire para sobrevivir.

—Jeje, muy bien… —murmuró para luego apoderarse por fin de mis labios en un excitante beso que pretendía dejarme con ganas de más para lo de esa noche, cumpliendo exitosamente con su propósito.

—Entonces, nos vemos esta noche —dije seductoramente mientras agarraba su rostro desde su mentón, después de separarme de su boca.

—Lo estaré esperando con ansias —aseguró lamiéndose los labios.

—Hasta luego, Lily.

Una vez dicho esto, cada uno siguió su camino, como si nada respecto a nuestro furtivo encuentro hubiese sucedido. Sonreí ante la ironía de haber conseguido un encuentro distinto para esta noche en no más de cinco minutos.

Al llegar a mi salón, ya todos se encontraban dentro a la espera de la llegada del respectivo maestro, que de no ser porque éste aún no se encontraba presente habría llegado tarde gracias a la cortesía de la bella Lily, cosa que desde ningún ángulo me podría llegar a molestar.

Me senté en mi lugar junto con un suspiro, aún me encontraba somnoliento. "Supongo que me dormiré durante el primer periodo…" pensé mientras mantenía mis ojos cerrados durante breves segundos. Menos mal que la clase le correspondía a Kaito-sensei, eso me daría un descanso de la interacción femenina en algún porcentaje al menos por un rato; no me encontraba con humor para tener que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para suprimir el estado zombie en el que me encontraba exclusivamente para dirigirme a ellas.

Di un profundo suspiro… y al abrir mis ojos me encontré con una pequeña figura similar, la cual luego de encontrarse con mi repentinamente alarmada mirada, bajó su rostro. La cuestioné con mis ojos, un tanto descolocado mientras me tendía una barra de cereal en mi dirección.

—No has desayunado, ¿no es así? —la razón por la cual no podía llevar a ninguna mujer a casa respondió a mi duda en un muy bajo tono de voz, casi con tristeza.

—Aahh… —pronuncié indiferente, bastante más tranquilo al tratarse de un asunto sin importancia, mientras me refregaba un ojo con la palma de una de mis manos. Al parecer, me encontraba más exhausto de lo que me estimaba— gracias… —me limité a murmurar en un suspiro a causa de mi, a mi parecer, justificada pereza.

Luego de dejar el bocadillo sobre mi pupitre, se alejó de mis alrededores. Aunque nunca había pretendido ocultarle nada, siempre me había perturbado la posibilidad de que fuera a comentármelo directamente… quizás por respeto, no lo sé… En fin, en lo que a mi hermana gemela respecta, últimamente he tendido a mantenerla al margen de mi vida social y personal, por motivos evidentes. Aunque si bien cuando niños se podría decir que éramos bastante unidos, eso ha ido cambiando casi por completo desde que nos mudamos juntos a Tokio. Se podría decir que dadas las circunstancias, la convivencia familiar se ha ido debilitando…

Si bien durante la clase pretendía dormitar, y aunque me había colocado las gafas para disimularlo, el sueño tardó en llegar a pesar de lo cansado que me encontraba. Aunque mis expectativas respecto a la atención femenina apuntaban a una disminución, seguía sintiendo varias miradas sobre mi persona. Quizás era por eso que no lograba conciliar el sueño… Bueno, lo dudo. Cuando levanté la mirada hacia mi alrededor, descubrí en primera instancia la de Miki en la dirección en la cual había mirado primero por casualidad. Me lanzó un beso a distancia, como era de esperarse. Miki en la cama era una especie de mezcla entre timidez y salvajismo, una vez superada la barrera del pudor, claro. De las veces que me había acostado con ella, la gran mayoría me habían gustado y dejado bastante satisfecho. Respondí a su insinuación con un guiño de ojo, provocando naturalmente su sonrojo junto con una sonrisa en su rostro. Volví a concentrarme en lo mío, recostándome sobre mi pupitre para evitar encontrarme con otra insinuante mirada, en ese momento, yo tan solo deseaba poder dormir…

—… ¿Kagamine-san? —estropeó mi paz la voz del profesor. ¿Es que acaso nadie podía dejarme tranquilo durante unos minutos?

Al segundo llamado levanté la cabeza para verle… sin embargo, la molestia me emergió cuando me di cuenta de que no se dirigía a mí. "¿Qué rayos sucede con ella?" pensé al notar que al tercer llamado aún no reaccionaba.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó el profesor cuando por fin logró obtener su atención, a lo que ella simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

A pesar de que mi instinto me dictaba dar media vuelta mi rostro en dirección contraria y recostarme sobre mis brazos, simplemente apoyé en una de mis manos mi cabeza… con mi mirada en dirección a la extraña Rin. Luego de observarla fijamente durante un rato, me di por vencido con mi idea de dormir durante esa clase, ya que noté que el sueño ya no lograría venir. Comencé a analizar detenidamente a mi hermana, por primera vez. Ciertamente Rin era la chica más hermosa del instituto, por supuesto, ya que era mi versión femenina. Aunque el hecho de percatarme de su belleza nunca lo había llevado a cabo con anterioridad, me di cuenta además de que Rin, como mujer, era bastante atractiva.

Casi como si hubiese sentido que estaba pensando en ella, o que simplemente la estaba mirando, me miró de reojo desde su lugar. Al encontrarse con mis ojos, desvió rápidamente la mirada, a lo que fruncí levemente el ceño en respuesta. Continué observándola, un poco más detalladamente… creí percibir un rubor sobre sus mejillas. ¿O acaso me estaría volviendo paranoico? Volvió a mirarme por el rabillo del ojo, y luego otra vez. Aquello tan solo provocaba que me decidiera, por algún motivo, a observarla más detenidamente, a estudiar sus movimientos, observar su cuerpo… el cual, por cierto, no estaba para nada mal, casi comencé a imaginar el cómo se vería si no llevara tanta ropa puesta…

Rin se aclaró la garganta, cubriéndose la boca con un puño. A regañadientes, interpreté aquello como señal de que debería dejar de mirarle de forma tan intimidante, supongo. Dando un suspiro, miré vagamente a mi alrededor; prácticamente a todas las chicas que poseía dentro de mi campo de visión las había visto envueltas en placer debajo de mi cuerpo (y a las más atrevidas sobre éste) en alguna ocasión, salvo a una… y se trataba precisamente de mi hermana gemela. Me mordí los labios, volviendo a mirar en su dirección, eso me inquietaba. Pero, por el simple hecho de ser eso, mi prohibida e intocable hermanita, lo volvía más… excitante.

* * *

Ojojojo 1313 (?) xD Espero que le haya gustado este primer capítulo n_n Aún queda mucho más spice! xDDD Haciendo un recálculo incierto, este fic tendrá más o menos 10 capítulos, así que será un fic corto -w- Respecto a las actualizaciones, espero que sean cada dos semanas, un mes a lo sumo (depende de la disponibilidad de mi beta-reader).

Espero que no odien tanto a este Len-kun como mi beta-reader x'DDD La historia está recién comenzando n.n

En fin, los invitó a dejar un review con su opinión, críticas, suposiciones, impresiones, feels, reclamos, etc xD Los reviews son gratis, el alimento de una escritora y cada vez que te vas sin dejar un review una banana es aplastada por una aplanadora, así que se convierten en héroes de bananas :'D xDD

Un abrazo enooorme, y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo :'D

Bye bye n_n


	2. Simplemente disfruto haciéndolo con cual

Capítulo 2: Simplemente disfruto "haciéndolo" con cualquiera, ¿sabes?

La luna se encontraba en lo alto del cielo, debía ser ya alrededor de media noche. Me encontraba como un imbécil rodando entre las sábanas de Lily sin poder conciliar el sueño. No es que no me haya sentido satisfecho, en absoluto. Es sólo que algo me inquietaba… algo que producía que mantuviese mi entrecejo arrugado y me impedía dormir. Cuando me di cuenta de esto, mi frustración aumentó. Apreté con más fuerza la almohada que se encontraba debajo de mis brazos, estando yo en posición boca abajo. No podía dejar de reproducir en mi mente aquel acontecimiento que había sucedido ese día…

* * *

—¡De pie! —se anunció al cabo de la clase, la cual se me pasó bastante rápido al habérmela pasado estudiando a mi hermana gemela desde un punto de vista indecoroso— ¡De pie! —volví a oír, al parecer a causa de que alguien no había acatado la orden.

Y ahí estaba. Distraídamente sentada mientras todos los demás estudiantes estábamos ya detrás de nuestros respectivos asientos, listos para realizar la habitual reverencia. Al darse cuenta de ello, se levantó rápida y precipitadamente de su silla, un poco sobreactuado a mi parecer. "¿Qué le sucede? ¿Acaso pretende llamar mi atención o algo?" me imaginé comparándola inevitablemente con el modo de actuar predecible de las demás chicas. Sin darme cuenta, volvía a mantener fija la mirada sobre Rin… hasta que el profesor se marchó del salón y todo pareció volver a la aparente normalidad. Me senté despreocupadamente sobre algún pupitre como era de costumbre, y no hubo transcurrido más de quince segundos antes de escuchar a algunas bellezas emitir mi nombre.

—¡Len-kun! —me llamó la adorable Miki mientras se acercaba hacia mí.

—Buenos días, Miki-chan —la saludé amablemente con una sonrisa.

—¡Kagamine-kun! —le siguió la gatita Iroha, mientras Miki ya se encontraba acariciando mi cabello luego de haberse deshecho de mis gafas.

—¿Qué tal, preciosa? —coqueteé un poco.

—Len-kun, ¿qué harás este fin de semana? —interrumpió Miki enterrando sus dedos en mi cuero cabelludo.

—Mmm… no lo sé, aún no lo tengo claro…

—¿Te gustaría salir a algún lado? —se le adelantó Iroha, provocando que inevitablemente soltara una risita de complacencia.

—No es mala idea… aunque no ando con mucho dinero últimamente —prefería revolcarme con las de preparatoria que tener que seguir pagando moteles para las menores, aunque tenía que admitir que las chicas de secundaria solían ser más adorables en ese sentido, lo que las dotaba de cierta inocencia.

El repentino movimiento por parte de Rin llamó mi atención de manera instintiva, por lo que giré unos cuantos grados mi cabeza en su dirección para echarle un vistazo. Me inquietó un tanto la determinación que pude leer en su mirada, mientras aumentaba gradualmente la velocidad de sus pies, alejándose rápidamente. Esto sin duda fue lo que más me perturbó, y mis actos posteriores fueron la evidencia de ello.

—Discúlpenme chicas, me entraron ganas de ir al baño —mentí a fin de librarme de ellas, dejándolas con un sutil puchero de disconformidad—. Nos vemos luego —les aseguré mientras me levantaba de mi lugar.

"No puedo creerlo" cruzó por mi mente mientras pensaba que hacía todo esto solamente por curiosidad… incluso me cuestionaba si "curiosidad" era la palabra adecuada. Conseguí divisarla a lo largo del pasillo, se alejaba a cada segundo con mayor velocidad, pero no iba a ponerme a trotar sólo para poder seguirle el paso, eso iba en contra de mi orgullo, dejando de lado que eso además pondría en evidencia mis intenciones frente a quienes me rodeaban, o por lo menos podría levantar sospechas. Sin dejar de ser precavido, con mis manos guardadas en mis bolsillos, continuaba manteniéndola dentro de mi campo de visión, cuando que por fin decidió detenerse. Aquello había sido sencillo, lo que fue complicado fue lo que ocurrió después…

—¡Kaito-sensei! —escuché su exaltada voz gritar su nombre.

Me detuve en frío, apenas podía escuchar el sonido de su conversación a la distancia en la cual me encontraba. Me coloqué de espaldas contra una pared próxima para no parecer como un idiota absorto a mitad del pasillo, mas no podía dejar de observarlos atónito. Fue solamente cuando reconocí la figura de Rin reírse radiantemente cuando bajé la cabeza, casi con inferioridad. Todos mis deseos impuros se acallaron abruptamente al mirar hacia otro lado…

* * *

Está bien, está bien. Quizás estaba malinterpretando la situación, tal vez estaba sacando conclusiones apresuradas. Pero si algo era cierto era que el asunto no podía dejarme impasible, y eso obvio luego del efecto que provocó en mí. Claro que distinto sería si se tratase de un chico normal. Si ese fuera el caso, probablemente me sería perfectamente indiferente. Y digo "probablemente" porque nunca se ha dado esa situación, por lo que sólo podía suponerlo.

Rin era la chica más bonita del instituto, y no sólo a mi parecer, sino que de la gran mayoría del género masculino y de incluso las mismas chicas; claro, al ser prácticamente idénticos, hacía que esa visión cobrara mucho sentido. Pero a pesar de eso, no les prestaba ni la más mínima atención a los chicos, lo cual personalmente no podría influirme ni importarme menos. Lo que no podía dejarme indiferente, que perturbaba mis planes y me hacía ceder de mi punto de vista era que, en lugar de mantener sus ojos a su supuesta altura, miraba hacia más arriba… apuntaba hacia un profesor. Apreté mi mandíbula.

Lily se dio la vuelta, profundamente dormida. Suspiré y cambié mi posición a mi vez, apoyando mi cara contra la almohada. "Como sea, debo dejar de pensar en eso… al menos por esta noche" me dije a mí mismo antes de intentar, por milésima vez, pegar ojo y dormirme de una vez por todas.

* * *

Efectivamente, no estaba equivocado. Anticipado tal vez, pero a lo inevitable. Puede que todo el mundo no lo notara, o quizás no le tomaran mayor importancia, ya que sería "imposible" al tratarse de profesor y alumna. Pero a mí no me engañaban, no iba a tragarme ese cuento sobre lo que es inmoral y lo que es correcto. A inocentes ojos sí, eran simplemente un profesor con su alumna riendo, quienes se llevaban muy bien… demasiado. Quizás al observar yo más minuciosamente me era estúpidamente evidente, ya que pasaban prácticamente todos los recesos juntos, a cualquier espacio de tiempo libre que poseían, ambos se buscaban automáticamente el uno al otro. Quien sabe en cuántas otras ocasiones libres de mis ojos se habrán encontrado a solas… no quería ni pensarlo.

Me levanté del lugar en donde me encontraba, no soportaría el observarlos juntos durante más tiempo. Aprovecharía la ocasión para caminar un rato y dirigirme al sector de preparatoria para distraerme un poco y arreglar cuentas pendientes. Suspiré, al parecer me hacía falta hacerlo. En realidad, no es que sintiera algún tipo de resentimiento hacia Kaito-sensei, es más, siempre le había tenido cierto respeto; de lo contrario no me induciría este sentimiento de inferioridad. Pero… "¡Argh!". No estaba en condiciones de considerarlo un rival, básicamente porque estaba totalmente fuera de mi propio rango. El ser guapo y que las chicas se derritieran por él era algo completamente irrelevante. Pero el hecho de ver a Rin, mi hermana, con un hombre adulto que me dejaba absolutamente fuera de competencia… indudablemente me perturbaba.

Me salté sin mucha dificultad la reja que delimitaba el sector de secundaria con la preparatoria afiliada, luego me pasé una mano a través de mi flequillo retomando la marcha, refregándome mis ojos de paso. "Creo que desde hace bastante tiempo que no pensaba tanto en Rin. O quizás no de modo tan constante", pensé. Si bien antes solíamos ser tan unidos, como uña y mugre… pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo, tanto que ya no lo recuerdo con mucha claridad. Pero aun así tengo certeza de ello, ya que la evidencia está en que lo bien que nos llevábamos incentivó a nuestros padres a enviarnos acá, sin preocuparse por la remota posibilidad de que nos llegáramos a sentir solos al tenernos el uno al otro; además de considerarnos a nuestra corta edad lo suficientemente independientes para sobrellevar una situación de tal magnitud. Y no estaban equivocados, ellos tenían razón… pero mi mente se comenzó a llenar de otras preocupaciones con el tiempo, y ya no había espacio para Rin entre tantas mujeres que la llenaban, y no sólo mujeres, sino también de todas las cosas que pretendía hacerles y que posteriormente llevaba a cabo. Comencé a ignorar lo que había dentro de la mente de Rin, nuestra simétrica unión desapareció, y nuestra casi nula convivencia residencial imposibilitaba el reanudarla. No me di ni cuenta de cuándo esto me dejó de importar. En fin, seguir pensando en todo lo que a Rin respecta no hacía más que llenarme de frustración e impotencia.

Había elegido el sitio correcto para poder distraerme. Algunas chicas me miraban y murmuraban entre sí soltando silenciosas risitas, otras me saludaban con un guiño o con una mirada llena de deseo.

—Hola, Len —me coqueteaban las más extrovertidas.

—Hola, bombón —les solía contestar con cosas por el estilo.

Mientras continuaba caminando, una sonrojada peli verde fingía desinterés, a lo que ensanché una maliciosa sonrisa.

—¿Cómo estás, Gumi-chan? Luces preciosa hoy.

—Mmm… b-bien, Kagamine-kun… —tartamudeó nerviosa, al parecer tan sólo logré aumentar su sonrojo mientras la iba dejando atrás.

Aunque procuraba mantener cierta resistencia, ella estaba a punto de caer a mis pies. De seguro conocía mi fama… sería un delicioso bocadillo. Pero en fin, ese día me encontraba buscando a una persona en particular…

—¿Qué tal, Len? ¿Todavía quieres más? —se me insinuó Lily en la puerta del salón que buscaba.

—Jajaja, ¿más, dices? ¿No querrás ofrecérmelo bien? Digo, hace ya algún tiempo que no estamos juntos —señalé juguetonamente.

—Mmm, quería saber si lo recordabas…

—¿De qué estás hablando? Sabes que no podría olvidarlo.

—Me pregunto si eso será cierto… —musitó para sí misma— En fin, ¿es a mí a quién buscas? —me preguntó de forma casi adorable.

—Jeje, lo lamento, bonita, pero en esta ocasión busco a tu prima, ¿estará allí adentro?

—Aahh, ¿Luka? Sí, creo que sí, la iré a buscar…

—Gracias… —murmuré mientras Lily se adentraba en el salón.

No transcurrieron muchos segundos para cuando Megurine Luka salió del salón, con su típica timidez tan propia de ella, pero turbada su mirada por alguna razón. Percibí cierta intranquilidad de su parte.

—Hola sirena, te dije que te buscaría, ¿no es así? —le recordé seductoramente mientras me acercaba a su mejilla con mi mano.

—L-Len-kun… —parecía debatir consigo misma, mas no le tomé importancia.

—Ahora dime, ¿por qué has estado dudando? ¿Acaso ya no confías en mi amor por ti? —tonteé rozando su mejilla con mis dedos.

Al parecer, había dicho algo inadecuado. Luka apartó abruptamente mi mano de su rostro, sus ojos se encontraban a punto de desbordar lágrimas, luego tragó saliva para que le fuera posible hablar sin que se le quebrara la voz, o eso percibí.

—N-No… no toques mi cuerpo, no me digas palabras dulces… —murmuró muy similar a una oratoria o un discurso premeditado, en un casi inaudible tono de voz.

—¿Luka? —emití extrañado.

Luka pareció estallar en llanto al escuchar mi voz, con el rostro completamente contraído, parecía molesta. Fruncí el ceño a mi vez extrañado y desvié la mirada un par de veces hacia los lados, no sabía muy bien qué hacer en aquella incómoda situación.

—Nena, ¿qué ocurre? —intenté interpretar el papel de muchacho preocupado y comprensivo, mas no salía de mi extrañez.

—¡No me llames de ese modo! —chilló, cerrando sus párpados con fuerza. Quedé completamente atónito, el silencio comenzaba a predominar en los alrededores del pasillo en el cual nos encontrábamos. Odiaba llamar demasiado la atención… —No puedo creerlo… —sollozó— Ya no… —parecía hacer un gran esfuerzo para poder pronunciar sus propias palabras— ya no quiero que me busques más… Eres cruel, Len-kun…

—¿A dónde vas…? —alcancé a decir.

Antes de siquiera darme la oportunidad de proferir alguna otra palabra para pedir algún tipo de explicación un poco más completa que me ayudara a dilucidar a qué rayos se refería, Luka salió corriendo sin más, dejándome ahí, solo en medio del pasillo de preparatoria con la expresión más descolocada y extraña que había puesto en mi vida.

—¿Qué demonios… con ella? —pensé en voz baja.

Cuando volví a meter mis manos en mis bolsillos y continué circulando como si nada por el sector, todo a mi alrededor pareció recuperar su ritmo normal.

—Qué tonta, se enamoró… —escuché vagamente los murmullos y risas de las chicas que se encontraban más próximas a la escena, aunque no presté demasiada atención.

No iba a afligirme por una molestia como la que había resultado ser Luka, tenía mejores cosas en las que pensar, como por ejemplo, en ubicar en un curso inferior a la chica de las largas coletas verde-azul, con la cual recordé que también tenía un encuentro pendiente…

* * *

—… ¿Así que esta tarde en tu casa? —concluí en un intento de confirmar nuestro acuerdo.

—¡Así es! Mis padres no llegarán hasta muy tarde —aseguró ella.

—Eso es bastante oportuno… —flirteé.

—Mmm… sí… —se sonrojó acariciando mi pecho y hombros.

—Te veré más tarde… —la agarré con suavidad desde la barbilla.

—Lo estaré esperando —me guiñó un ojo sonriendo traviesamente.

Luego, me incorporé para regresar a mi respectiva zona, ya tendría después tiempo de sobra para hacerle a Miku lo que se me antojara.

La campana del instituto sonó mientras caminaba, anunciando el inicio del siguiente periodo, mas eso apenas me inmutó, no se me daba la gana de soportar una aburrida clase de química.

Me dediqué a vagar por los pasillos de secundaria a la espera de la voluntad para entrar a clase. De algún modo, me encontraba a gusto disfrutando de aquella soledad, no tenía muchas ocasiones de estar completamente solo. Se me vino la idea de ir a pasar el rato en la azotea, aparentaba ser un agradable lugar. Mientas me encontraba ya cerca de las escaleras, próximas al salón de música, me detuve dubitativo. "¿Y si mejor paso a ver a Haku-chan a la enfermería?" se me ocurrió a mitad de camino. No sonaba mal la idea, de hecho. Podría llegar con la típica excusa de que no me sentía bien y pedirle una cama… y quién sabe, quizás acabaríamos compartiéndola, solía provocar que se sonrojase cada vez que nos encontrábamos a solas.

Considerando a la enfermera como una opción, debatiendo conmigo mismo entre aquella impasible soledad, hubo un sonido bastante difícil de ignorar que llegó filosamente a mis oídos.

—Sensei… —suspiraron aquellos rosados labios desde el interior de la habitación, la cual se encontraba con la puerta ligeramente entreabierta.

"No puede ser…" pronunció mi mente de forma involuntaria, mientras mis pies se encargaban sin siquiera haberlo notado de acercarse sigilosamente hacia la puerta del salón de música, dejándome en una posición en la cual no evidenciaba mi presencia a la vista.

—Rin-chan… —suspiró a su vez el peli azul, llamándola demasiado familiarmente para un profesor, mientras capturaba impetuosamente su pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos.

Me quedé atónito al identificar el rostro de mi hermana gemela con sus párpados cerrados y su mentón apoyado entre el hombro y el cuello del profesor Kaito, mientras se encontraba sentada sobre la mesa del maestro del respectivo salón manteniendo sus piernas entreabiertas debido a la posición.

Rin soltó un suspiro un poco más discreto, pude notar la leve arruga de su entrecejo, manteniendo el creciente sonrojo de sus mejillas.

No realicé ningún otro movimiento salvo el acto de deglución de la saliva que se me había acumulado en la boca los segundos que me había mantenido en inmovilidad, y luego de dar un profundo y silencioso suspiro notifiqué la reciente ausencia de mi aliento. Una molestia se incrementaba a la altura de mi nuca, gracias a eso logré darme cuenta de la inclinada posición en la cual me encontraba, al parecer durante un buen rato, mientras que la pareja simplemente se abrazaba en silencio.

Rin abrió los párpados, mas no se encontró con mi mirada ya que no podía verme, lógicamente. Puede que mi estado no haya sido el más impávido de todos, pero no por eso iba a evidenciar mi inadecuada posición… Sin embargo, había algo distinto en mí, no estaba como siempre, no me sentía como de costumbre; una cantidad considerable de arrogancia y soberbia comenzó a escasear, siendo reemplazados por un sentimiento pesado y angustiante, el cual me hacía sentir como un insecto, un insignificante insecto ahogándose en el barro sin que nadie se percatase o siquiera se interesase de su existencia, pero que sin embargo envidiaba la calidez del hogar que se ostentaba frente a él… algo completamente inalcanzable, parecía como si mi destino fatal de insecto ya estuviese escrito, sin que yo pudiese hacer nada al respecto. Pero no importaba, ya nada importaba, ya que ese maldito sentimiento me hacía pensar que cualquier intento que siquiera pensara sería completamente en vano.

Hablemos en términos reales, jamás podría poseer a Rin aunque me lo propusiera. Puede que haya sido la justificada seguridad que poseía conmigo mismo lo que me imposibilitaba verlo claramente, esa seguridad imprudente y cegadora. Pero en el fondo lo sabía bien, sabía que Rin no era una chica cualquiera, e intenté ignorar el hecho de que era la única que se me encontraba proscrita. Sin embargo, esto simplemente se esmeraba en recordármelo, refregándomelo en la cara. ¿Por qué no estoy indiferente, como siempre suelo reaccionar? Ah, es cierto. Soy un insecto.

Sus brillantes ojos azules de angelito comenzaron a inspeccionar inocentemente los rincones que poseía dentro de su campo de visión. Bajé mi mirada y me alejé un par de pasos de la puerta, sin embargo por alguna razón no pude alejarme demasiado de aquel salón. No podía ver, pero los podía sentir en cálido contacto. Hace tiempo que no veía la indudable dulzura innata de mi hermana gemela, sí que era adorable, tan blanca como una muñeca de porcelana, tan fina que parecía hecha a mano. En ese momento me pareció como si fuéramos completamente diferentes, yo un mendigo como una mala copia, una barata falsificación de la divinidad de una diosa.

—Mmm… —la escuché gemir levemente, muy despacio, lo cual de algún modo me hizo sufrir.

Coloqué una de mis manos sobre mi boca, luego apreté la mandíbula. ¿Qué tipo de insecto indeseable sería yo al pensar, a pesar de todo: "Rin… te deseo" con un angustioso semblante…?

* * *

Y bueno, lo prometido es deuda (?), dije que pretendía subirlo cada dos semanas, a lo sumo un mes x'D Pero así como va mi carrera, creo que he subestimado el asunto. Los que me siguen en twitter sabrán lo ridículo de la cantidad de textos que me hacen leer. ES MUCHO. Realmente no es que tenga un problema con leer, pero es que yo leo muy lento ;w; Tengo miedo de no tomarle el ritmo pronto (?) ;_; En fin, intentaré no pasarme de un mes para la próxima actualización u_u

Lo bueno/malo de mi carrera es que me llena de feels para escribir x'DDDD Eso es bueno por un lado, claro, pero malo porque no me da el tiempo para llevarlo a cabo y me frustro c: Pero bueno, cosa de todos los días x'D (recuerdo cuando recién comencé a escribir, tenía tiempo para actualizar cada semana *solloza*).

Hablando de tiempos pasados, olvidé decir una noticia D: (aunque en realidad debí haberlo dicho en "Lazos Sanguíneos" e.e). Ya subí el mp3 de "Love is war" versión piano de Len, el link está en la descripción del video, para todo aquel que lo quería ;w; (también subí el del mix de magnet que hice, no recuerdo si lo anuncié…).

Bueno, ahora a lo importante! Whoa! Espero que algunas de sus dudas se vayan disipando con este capítulo ewe A modo de consejo (?) no sean impacientes x3 sadfsdaf da igual, adoro sus comentarios *^*

Gracias por sus reviews a , cristal12997, Agostina-Chan, Galaxy the Hedgehog, Misaki Yagami, Gabriela Kagamine (sí, claro, es por respeto y vergüenza :3), Cris-chan12, Yukiko Kasane Teto, lalatosa, Rashel Redfern, Judyth y Angela Kagamine (Jajaja ojalá recuerdes tu contraseña! xDD). Son la luz de mis ojos, sus reviews me han sacado sonrisas, carcajadas, emoción y muchas ganas de actualizar pronto para que lean la continuación n_n Muchas gracias por su apoyo! *les manda mucho amor*

Y gracias también a todos aquellos que han agregado la historia a sus favoritos (¡incluso con sólo un capítulo!) y la siguen, estoy muy contenta por la buena acogida que ha tenido este fanfic *^* Espero no defraudarlos en el transcurso de la historia y que sea realmente digna de estar en sus favoritos. ¡Gracias a todos!

Como siempre, les recuerdo que cada vez que te vas sin dejar un review, una banana es aplastada por una aplanadora. ¡No sean tímidos! Si no ha dejado nunca un review incluso siguiendo de antes mis historias, no se sienta avergonzado de ello y comente de todos modos, yo estaré feliz de recibirlo x3 Y-y-y-y realmente me alegra mi vida de sufrimiento estudiantil el conocer las reacciones que tuvieron al leer un capítulo que escribí yo, es algo muy lindo uwu *se avergüenza y huye (?)*

Un beso, y nos leemos en mi próxima actualización :3

Bye bye n_n


	3. ¡Vamos! Mi amarga y caliente especia

Capítulo 3: ¡Vamos! Mi amarga y caliente especia.

—Hum… —volvió a gemir con los ojos cerrados.

Miku sí que era fácil de excitar, tan sólo había besado su cuello y tocado sus senos sobre sus prendas y ya jadeaba.

—Je… eres una conejita pervertida —murmuré haciendo alusión a sus coletas, pero de inmediato se me vino a la mente la imagen del bonito listón blanco que _aquella criatura_ solía llevar puesto, el cual sin duda se asemejaba mucho más a un tierno conejo.

Sacudí mi cabeza discretamente, tratando de difuminar dichos pensamientos de mi mente, ya que me impedían continuar con fluidez mis movimientos; me encontraba con Miku en ese momento, debía de comportarme como tal.

Continué acercándome hacia su oreja para luego morder suavemente el lóbulo de ésta. Lógicamente, se estremeció. Luego introduje mi lengua dentro de su oído. Mientras su gemido se dejaba oír, los pensamientos volvieron a asaltar mi consciencia. ¿Le habrá hecho lo mismo mi profesor a mi adorable hermanita? ¿Habrá gemido del mismo modo en el que lo hizo Miku?

—Aahh, L-Len-kun… —pronunciaron sus labios, haciéndome recordar una vez más la situación en la que me encontraba, y recordándome también el cómo debía de actuar.

"Maldición" solté en mi mente involuntariamente. ¿Por qué demonios estaba pensando en todo esto? Era la primera vez que estaba pensando en una chica mientras estaba a punto de hacerle el amor a otra. Pero no se trataba precisamente de otra chica cualquiera, no era otra cualquiera, no lo era, no lo era, ¡no lo era!

—¿Len-kun? —musitó la peliverde extrañada.

Abrí los ojos… recién para ese momento me di cuenta de que estrujaba las sábanas bajo las palmas de mis manos, junto con mi mandíbula repentinamente contraída. Relajé mi cuerpo, luego pestañé repetidamente.

—¿Estás bien? —inquirió ella con timidez, o quizás preocupación.

—Ajá… —pronuncié asintiendo con suavidad, luego me incorporé hacia sus labios en un intento de distraerla, lo cual funcionó a la perfección.

Procuré dejarme llevar y no pensar más en todo eso. Creí que quitarle la ropa a Miku iba a ayudar a cumplir mi propósito, y de hecho en un principio sí funcionó… pero luego… al parecer, Rin no iba a dejar mi mente tranquila. Comencé a imaginármela… el cómo se escucharían sus gemidos escaparse de sus labios en lugar de los de Miku, el rostro que pondría al encontrarse envuelta en placer, su voz llena de excitación al gritar mi nombre, tan sólo mi nombre y el de nadie más… El cómo se sentiría el sabor de su lengua, el sabor de su propia y prohibida esencia, y sobre todo, el cómo se sentiría estar dentro de ella…

Argh… Pero no es que no disfrutara estar con Miku en ese minuto, en absoluto. ¡Pero es que Rin no desaparecía de mis pensamientos! Está bien, debía calmarme, debía dejar de pensar en ello, de lo contrario Miku volvería a notar algo extraño en mí. Lo intenté… de veras que lo intenté… pero entremedio de una embestida visualicé su cabello bastante más corto y de una tonalidad rubia, como la mía. Inconscientemente y a causa de ello, aumenté la velocidad, adentrándome en ella con mayor ímpetu y vehemencia.

—¡Ah! ¡Len-kun! —me devolvió a la realidad la excitada voz de Miku, sacándome radicalmente de la ilusión.

—Miku… Miku… Miku… Miku… —comencé a repetir una y otra vez mientras continuaba adentrándome en su cuerpo, casi como intentando convencerme a mí mismo de que era sólo con ella con la cual me encontraba en ese momento.

La llegada del orgasmo logró distraer mi mente al concentrarse ésta únicamente en el intenso placer que recorrió cada fibra de mi cuerpo, aquella sensación indescriptible que gozaba con tanta fruición, estando completamente sudado al igual que mi actual compañera de cama.

—¡Ah! —gritó Miku antes de que nuestros cuerpos se desprendieran.

Adoraba escucharlas llegar al clímax. Me recosté a su lado, dándonos a ambos unos cuantos segundos para respirar, o mejor dicho jadear, a lo cual siempre era yo el que lograba recuperarse primero.

—¿Lo disfrutaste, gatita? —le dije seductoramente mirándola a los ojos.

—Más de lo que te imaginas… —respondió Miku recuperándose, luego se acercó a mi pecho para recostarse sobre éste.

—Hey… no deberías dormirte, tus padres van a llegar, ¿no es cierto?

—Ummn… sólo un momento… —rogó acurrucándose más profundamente, con sus ojos previamente cerrados.

—Está bien… —suspiré— prometo despertarte en un rato —accedí a su siesta.

—Mmm… —me agradeció quedándose inmediatamente dormida.

"Mmm… después de todo hoy tuvimos clases, de seguro por eso está tan agotada… creo" divagué jugueteando con uno de sus largos y azul-verdosos mechones de su cabello. La tentación de pegar ojo se asomó un par de veces, pero logré vencerla luego de un bostezo sin mayor dificultad. Continué observando el mechón que se encontraba entre mis dedos… esta vez recordando el instante en el que visualice su cabello rubio como el mío… "Esto es malo…" pensé analizando la situación. No creí hasta qué punto había llegado a desear a Rin, es más, creo no haber deseado nunca antes tanto a una mujer, nunca como para pensar en ella estando con otra. Digo, bajo el concepto de que se desea a una mujer para tener diversión, ¿por qué habría de estar deseando a otra teniendo a una entre mis manos? Rin en cambio estaba sacudiendo mi mundo, distorsionando mi realidad. Y peor aún, estaba echándome en cara su perfecta relación, presentándoseme aún más inalcanzable e imposible. Me enojaba. No sé si aquel término era el que mejor lo definía, pero estaba molesto, sentía una especie frustración al respecto.

Todo este extraño juego mental tan sólo me mostraba que la única forma en la que podría tocar a Rin era dentro de mi imaginación. Era como si ella misma se estuviera burlando de mí. Esto ya no era algo sólo por diversión… esto se estaba volviendo algo personal. "Tranquilízate, Kagamine, tranquilízate. Debo volver a colocar mis pies en la tierra, creo que estoy extralimitando un poco el asunto", por supuesto que sí. De ninguna manera Rin podría estar pretendiendo llamar la atención o algo con respecto a su hermano gemelo. Eso es algo que sólo a un enfermo como yo se le ocurriría. Sin embargo, si no podía interpretar todo este asunto como una amenaza o una burla por parte de ella, sentía esa horrible y asquerosa inferioridad, aliada con la impotencia de no poder hacer absolutamente nada al respecto. Como sea que se viera el tema, sólo había algo certero, y eso era que de todas formas sentía frustración, se manifestase de una forma u otra. Je… incluso más certero que eso, había también una indudable certeza aún mayor, y eso era el hecho de que deseaba a Kagamine Rin. "¿Sin importar su posible noviazgo?" Para nada. "¿Sin importar si la hayan tocado?" En absoluto. "¿Sin importar que sea tu hermana gemela?"…Mi instinto me dictaba "no", pero al parecer mi raciocinio me dictaba algo distinto. ¿Acaso quedaba algo de moral en mí, o era algo diferente? ¡En fin! Quería dejar de pensar e todo eso, estaba cansado de tan agobiante redundancia mental y problemas sin aparente solución, necesitaba distraerme.

—Miku… Despierta —susurré sin obtener respuesta alguna, por lo que seguí insistiendo—. Miku…

—Todavía es muy pronto… —murmuró entre dormida, acurrucándose más sobre mi pecho.

Solté un leve suspiro.

—¿Tengo tiempo para darme una ducha?

—Mmm… —pronunció a modo de asentimiento, por lo que reemplacé mi pecho por una almohada con agilidad y delicadeza para luego levantarme de la cama y dirigirme al ya conocido cuarto de baño.

Una vez dentro, me apresuré en abrir la llave del agua y entrar a la ducha. En cuanto pude sentir el agua sobre mi rostro me despejé por completo y ya no sentí ni una pizca de cansancio. Dejé que por breves segundos el agua caliente reconfortara mis poros, recorriendo cada extensión de mi piel, borrando cada rastro de transpiración sobre ella. Comencé a hacer un rápido cálculo de cuántos preservativos me quedaban en mi poder mientras continuaba limpiando mi cuerpo. "Creo que tenía un par más guardado en el cajón de mi cuarto…" pensé por accidente. Grave error. Automáticamente mis pensamientos se dirigieron a mi inusitado hogar, con todo lo que ello conlleva. Por supuesto, el lugar de residencia de mi hermana. Torcí el gesto al darme cuenta de que nuevamente andaba pensando en ella. Pero no volvería a recriminarme por ello para no llegar a ninguna parte, oh no. Tan sólo debía ignorarlo y fin del asunto. "Estoy seguro de que tengo mejores cosas en qué pensar…" aunque en ese momento no se me ocurría ninguna a la cual recurrir, estaba seguro de que las había.

Continué dejando que el agua se escurriera entre mis cabellos, cuando de repente mis ojos descubrieron una pequeña esponja en una de las esquinas de la bañera. En un principio me extrañó, luego esbocé una semi-sonrisa al reconocer el objeto. Recordé una remota ocasión cuando Rin y yo vivíamos juntos… bueno, técnicamente aún vivíamos juntos, pero me refiero a cuando éramos niños y vivíamos con nuestros padres. "¡Jajaja! ¡Déjalo ya, Rin!" le dije con mi voz aguda. "¡Pero lo hago para que tu espalda quede bien limpia!" insistió en refregar la esponja contra mi cuerpo. "¡Pero es que me haces muchas cosquillas!" contraataqué tratando de alejarme de ella a carcajadas, nadando hacia el otro rincón de la bañera que en ese entonces me parecía muy amplia. Qué felices días con auténtica inocencia… Sabía que nunca más volvería a ser así, pues mi inocencia había muerto hace tiempo, y la de Rin… se estaba a punto de corromper si no lo había hecho todavía.

Miré hacia abajo… ¿Acaso añoraba a Rin de una forma familiar? Quizás familiar no era la palabra, pero sí que no se trataba de algo de connotación sexual. ¿Algo distinto al sexo? ¿Algo más profundo? Pues ciertamente quería a Rin en serio antes de saber qué era un orgasmo. Pero cuando mi vida se comenzó a regir entorno al placer, Rin quedó dejada a un lado. ¿Habrá desaparecido ese cariño inmenso que sentía por ella a causa del sexo? Jamás me había puesto a pensar sobre ello…

—¿Len-kun…? —escuché al otro lado de la puerta junto con un par de golpecitos de unos nudillos sobre ésta— ¿Te falta mucho?

—No, ¡salgo de inmediato! —anuncié mientras cerraba la llave de la ducha a toda velocidad, para luego estrujarme el cabello y tomar alguna toalla cercana.

* * *

"¿A dónde rayos estoy yendo?" me logré preguntar burlándome de mí mismo luego de unos cuantos minutos de andar deambulando sin rumbo por los alrededores. La hora del crepúsculo ya había llegado y se encontraba próximo a anochecer. Continué caminando, la verdad no tenía ningún lugar a donde se me diera la gana ir. Esto no me ocurría muy a menudo, generalmente me divertía hasta bien entrada la noche o bien hasta la mañana siguiente. En casos como este solía llamar a alguna de mis juguetonas chicas para entretenerme aún más. Sin embargo hoy no tenía ganas de llamar a Meiko o a alguien con tiempo libre; además, de seguro ocurría algo similar a lo que ocurrió con Miku esa tarde. Qué pesimista, ¿no? Quizás me estaba auto-convenciendo de ello solamente por el hecho de no tener ganas. "¿Será flojera?" me pregunté con las manos en los bolsillos. Intenté convencerme de lo contrario, pues no podía dejar que la pereza me dominara a esas horas del día, ya que eso significaría ir al único lugar en donde no quería estar, y no porque mi morada no fuese un lugar reconfortante, sino porque de seguro allí se encontraría _ella_.

Está bien, debo admitir que estoy exagerando, si fuera por eso basta con ignorarla y ya, como siempre. Pero… ¿por qué esta intranquilidad me daba a entender que no sería capaz de hacerlo? ¿Quizás por alguna especia de incomodidad al estar consciente de que tuve fantasías sexuales con ella mientras le hacía el amor a otra muchacha? Si Rin fuera una chica común y corriente de seguro este hecho no sería incómodo, sino excitante, y probablemente lo utilizaría como incentivo para atraer a mi presa. Sin embargo, como Rin no era una chica como cualquiera, sino nada menos que parte de mi familia, no podía tomármelo a la ligera. Y también a eso hay que atribuirle mis repentinas ganas de hablar aunque fuese un poco con ella, de que me cuente ella misma sus cosas, de sentir su extraviada confianza de hermanos, de cómplices… Pero sin embargo, algo me hacía tener la casi certeza de que eso, a estas alturas, era prácticamente imposible, como si al decidir ir y acostarme con cualquiera hubiese construido un invisible pero grueso muro entre nosotros.

Repentinamente sentí por menos de un segundo las ganas de montar a una, dos o incluso tres mujeres esa noche, mandar al carajo a Rin y servirme de las piernas de quien sea que se abrieran frente a mí, casi como si quisiera refregárselo en la cara, como diciéndole "¡No te necesito!"… já, como si se llegara enterar si lo hiciera… Y aunque lo supiera, sé que no se lo tomaría personal, ni siquiera podría imaginarse algo así. No hay que ser muy inteligente para saberlo, es lógico, somos hermanos, ¡maldición!

Me desmotivé incluso más que inicialmente, ¿qué sentido tenía ir y acostarse con otra? Tendría sentido si quisiese sentir más placer, pero hoy ya no tenía más ganas. Y me encontré de vuelta en el punto de partida. ¿Acaso ocurriría eso siempre que pensara en algún asunto relacionado con Rin?

Solté un pesado suspiro y me resigné a ir al único lugar que tenía a donde ir, desde donde fuese que me encontrase físicamente, cualquiera que fuese el lugar al que me habían llevado mis extenuantes divagaciones.

* * *

Abrí la puerta principal con el habitual sigilo por la costumbre, aunque no acostumbraba ver luces encendidas en el interior. Noté que aquella única luz provenía de la cocina, envolviendo la entrada y parte de la sala de estar en una relativa penumbra, mientras me encargaba de quitarme silenciosamente mis zapatos y cerrar suavemente la puerta tras de mí.

En ese momento, toda la poca moral que me quedaba se cayó al piso al visualizar la figura de mi hermanita dormida sobre el sofá, completamente indefensa, usando un provocativo pijama de encaje de dos piezas que dejaba a la vista sus contorneadas y perfectas piernas. Se veía reluciente, incluso envuelta entre las sombras, mientras que sus entreabiertos labios brillaban en la oscuridad abriendo paso a su aliento. Me sentí hervir de pies a cabeza, pero especialmente en la zona de mi entrepierna. Allí estaba, tendida con sus antebrazos boca arriba a cada costado de su cabeza, casi como si estuviera invitándome a colocar mis manos sobre ellos para dominarla y hacerle de todo, una y otra vez, hasta que no fuese capaz siquiera de levantarse. Soltó un gemido entre sueños… No pude aguantarlo más.

Me arremetí sin pensarlo sobre su cuerpo, guiado por mi sediento y casi irreprimible instinto, sujetando ambas de sus muñecas mientras visualizaba cómo sus brillantes ojitos se comenzaban a abrir para luego pestañear repetidamente con confusión.

—¿Mmn…? ¿Len…? —musitó con una voz adormilada.

No moví ni un centímetro de mi cuerpo, me mantuve observándola, acechante, con la seriedad predominante en mi semblante, mas con el deseo manifestándose a través de mis ojos de manera incontrolable. En el momento en el que Rin pareció orientarse, o quizás asimilar la situación, abrió sus ojos como platos y se paralizó completamente. "No lograrás escapar. De esta no te vas a salvar, hermanita…" pensé para mis adentros escudriñando sus ojos con firmeza. Rin permanecía inmóvil, extrañamente sin mostrar ningún indicio de rechazo. ¿Acaso no creía que realmente sería capaz de hacerlo?

Hice un ademán de inclinarme hacia ella, pero mis músculos no me respondieron como se supone que deberían de hacerlo. Realicé un segundo intento, también fallido, como si mi cuerpo se encontrara atado por rígidas cadenas. ¿Acaso se trataban de las cadenas de la razón? Sólo los idiotas renunciarían a algo que desean por el hecho de no estar permitido. Yo no sería un idiota más. Siempre he conseguido todo lo que he querido al pensar de este modo, sin importarme si era indebido revolcarme a mis catorce años con cualquiera que me diera la gana, ni engañarlas con bobadas románticas para lograr que se entregaran, ni pasar fuera de casa por noches completas, ni ninguna de esas cosas. Pero… la verdad era que nunca me había presentado frente a algo que estuviera prohibido en serio. Cuando me di cuenta de esto, noté cómo una lágrima se escapaba de mis ojos, cayendo sobre el actualmente tranquilo rostro de mi gemela. Ni me inmuté, mantuve la mandíbula contraída mientras olía próximo el sollozo. "No puedo" pensé con pesar, bajando mi mirada únicamente con mis ojos y reprimiendo el sollozo. "No puedo hacerlo" me rendí con el nudo en la garganta. Dios santo, ¿en qué demonios había estado pensando? Era Rin, mi dulce e inocente hermanita. Me sentí como un monstruo, como una degenerada y repugnante bestia. ¿Cómo es que siquiera pensé en hacerle algo tan terrible a mi propia sangre, sin considerar el daño que le haría a mi hermana gemela?

Casi sin notarlo, Rin ya se había librado de la atadura de mis manos en el momento en el que mis fuerzas se habían vulnerado a causa de la primera lágrima fugitiva. Cuidadosamente, para mi sorpresa y desconcierto, rodeó suavemente mi cuello con sus brazos y me estrechó hacia ella con afecto y calidez.

Tardé unos cuantos segundos en reaccionar, mientras parpadeaba un par de veces absorto. ¿Rin… no se sintió asqueada por mí? Me esperaba incluso una cachetada antes que eso. Pero su cariño tan reconfortante de daba a entender que todo estaba bien, como si me intentara decir que lo comprendía por completo y que no me preocupara por eso. "Rin…" la abracé de vuelta de la misma forma, apoyando mi rostro entre su cuello y hombro, manteniendo mis ojos cerrados mientras ella acariciaba mis cabellos con suavidad y ternura.

No había nada que hablar, las palabras simplemente sobraban. "Mi linda Rin" susurró mi corazón. Sentí una paz como hace bastante tiempo no sentía, una tranquilidad incomparable estando entre los brazos de Rin mientras sentía el delicioso aroma de su piel y de su cabello. Ya nada me importaba, ni la existente o inexistente relación con Kaito-sensei, ni las chicas del instituto, ni nada… Tan sólo importábamos Rin y yo en ese momento, ella y lo mucho que descubrí que la apreciaba a pesar de todo.

—Tómame.

Abrí los ojos como nunca lo había hecho en mi vida mientras sentía que me volvía de piedra al escuchar aquella única palabra en un susurro próximo a mi oído. ¿Acaso había escuchado bien? Rin se arrimó con más fuerza a mi cuerpo y colocó sus húmedos labios en contacto directo entre mi cuello y mi oído, provocando que mis enloquecidas hormonas reaccionaran de inmediato.

—Tómame, en mi habitación… rápido… —me rogó con deliciosa desesperación…

* * *

Hola a todos! Omaiga, hasta que llegamos a la parte "Spice!" del asunto xD espero que en este capítulo se hayan aclarado algunas de sus dudas (plz, me piden spoiler casi siempre xD esperen a ver cómo se desarrolla la historia~) y también que esperen con ansias el siguiente *w*

Queridos y preciados lectores, les quiero pedir un favor emergencia :c o mejor dicho, rogarles que por favor me ayuden con un like en youtube y si pueden que por favor compartan un video. Es un jodido concurso de likes para poder cantar en un evento de anime llamado "anilive", el cual es uno de los más populares en mi país. Les dejaría el link aquí, pero youtube los censura y creo que sería menos tedioso buscar el título del video que borrar los espacios; de todos modos dejaré el final de lo que hay que pegar luego de la página de youtube . com: watch?v=qMBvwiGhpgQ y si no funciona busquen por "[Canto] Ai Utae - Paper Moon (Tommy heavenly6 Cover)" en youtube (sí, soy yo la que está de Gumi conejito cantando x'D). Por favor, se los ruego, incluso más que me dejen review, así de mucho se los suplico. Está muuuuy peleado y realmente tengo chance de ganar ;_; si te sabes la contraseña de youtube de tu hermano o de un amigo, ¡dale like! ;w; si tienes facebook, twitter o cualquier otra red social, por favor comparte el video entre tus amigos ;_; De antemano, muchas gracias c: Si gano prometo contarles cómo me fue en la presentación n_n

Tengo una noticia! D: siempre olvido contarles ;A; (aunque debí haberlo hecho en "Lazos Sanguíneos" e.e) . Ya subí los mp3 de "Love is war" versión piano de Len y el mix de "magnet" (versión completa) para que puedan descargarlos :) los links están en la descripción del video en youtube n.n (recuerden que tanto mi canal como los vídeos están en mi perfil~). Cualquier cosa, no duden en consultarme :3

Ermmmenm creo que ya no me queda más que decir, espero no estar olvidando algo D: déjenme un like, por favor! T-T

En fin xD quiero agradecerles a todas las bonitas criaturas que me dejaron un review en el capítulo anterior uwu me alegran la vida *3* Gracias a , cristal12997, sofialexandra15 (no saques conclusiones apresuradas, querida), Sthefynice, gurinkuroba (*w*), Cathy-chan, Rashel Redfern, shingeki-petra, Gabriela Kagamine (por supuesto! Gracias por salvar bananas *-*), Tsundere Anime, Cris-chan12, Shioo, Agostina-Chan (cierto *-* Muchas gracias!), Judyth (italiano, qué hermoso *-* ánimo! n_n) y NayellyTomoko123 (amé tu review, muchas gracias! *^*). A todos, muchas gracias por sus valiosos comentarios y por salvar una banana al Kagamine :3

Y como siempre, invitarles a comentar en esta ocasión con un review! :'D Puede agregar lo que quiera, reacciones, sensaciones, especulaciones, críticas (por favor!), deseos (carnales hacia Len) (?) (xD), darle like a mi video en youtube, odio resentido hacia la Hatsune (?), etc. Lo que quieran! n_n Es gratis, no les tomará más de 5 minutos de su vida, me hacen muy feliz y me dan muchas ganas de actualizar más rápido n_n

Un beso, y nos leemos en mi próxima actualización!

Bye bye :3


	4. Estoy sola en tu cama en medio de la mad

Capítulo 4: Estoy sola en tu cama en medio de la madrugada.

"Cuatro de la mañana…" pensé cerrando la pantalla de mi celular. A pesar de que ya me había acostumbrado a esta situación, seguía dejando escapar suspiros al respecto. Solté el maldito teléfono y volví a abrazar la almohada de Len con fuerza. Echaba bastante de menos su delicioso aroma… sin embargo, la única forma en la que podía sentirlo ahora era a través de sus cosas. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que Len no venía a casa a dormir? Probablemente no hace mucho tiempo, porque su olor seguía fresco, mas de seguro fue sin que yo lo notase, ya que no recordaba darle las buenas noches desde hace bastante… ni tampoco lo escuchaba llegar durante las noches… Quizás eran sólo imaginaciones mías el sentir su olor tan fresco, tal vez por mi añoranza de volver a sentirlo… O quizás me estaba volviendo loca…

"¿En qué brazos estarás ahora mismo?" me pregunté soltando otro suspiro y cerrando mis ojos. "Seguramente con alguna belleza de las de preparatoria, de esas que tienen un cuerpo increíble…" me imaginé, ya que últimamente él ha estado frecuentando chicas mayores. No es que yo lo sepa por algún motivo en especial, simplemente es algo difícil de ignorar cuando todas las chicas a tu alrededor comentan incesablemente sobre lo sensual que es tu hermano gemelo.

Pero claro, una no debería de creer todo lo que dicen por ahí un montón de cotillas suspirantes (privadas de cualquier tipo de moral existente, si se me permite decir), pero el hecho de que Len comenzara a frecuentar sus salidas nocturnas, y que reiterativamente no llegara a dormir a casa, se esmeraba en corroborarlo. Sin mencionar la caja de condones que había encontrado de casualidad dentro del cajón de su habitación… Vaya.

La verdad es que nunca lo entendí muy bien, pero el comprobar por mis propios medios la realidad no me hacía sentir más tranquila, ni mucho menos feliz, sino todo lo contrario. ¿Acaso será porque Len ya no me presta ni la más mínima atención? Supongo que debe ser eso. Llegados a este punto, a pesar de que somos prácticamente idénticos, ya casi no parecemos hermanos. "¿Cuándo me dejaste de contar tus cosas? ¿En qué momento se creó esta barrera entre nosotros?" son preguntas que no me acababa de cuestionar. ¿Acaso ocurrió desde que nos separamos de mamá y papá? ¿No se supone que nos dijeron que nos teníamos el uno al otro? Si ese fuera el caso, ¿por qué es que me encuentro sola en tu cama, en medio de la madrugada?

Yo sé que ninguna de ellas tiene un lugar importante en su corazón, ya que conseguir entrar en éste, por algún motivo, se había convertido en algo realmente difícil. Yo sé que todas ellas sólo son diversión. Pero… ¿acaso eso justifica el hecho de que me ignore de esta forma? Yo no soy menos que cualquiera de esas chicas, ¡yo soy su hermana!

Sentí envidia. Estúpidamente, deseé estar en el lugar de alguna de ellas, tan solo para sentir, aunque fuera por breves instantes, la presencia de Len próxima a la mía. "¿Qué se sentirá percibir el calor de sus labios sobre mi rostro?" me pregunté mientras iba acercando mis dedos a una de mis mejillas, manteniendo mis ojos cerrados. Me acaricié la cara a mí misma brevemente… resoplé. Rodé sobre su cama, quedando boca arriba con ambas manos extendidas al lado de mi cabeza y miré fijamente al techo. En ese momento, visualicé la figura de mi hermano sobre mi cuerpo, manteniendo firmemente mis muñecas bajo su poder, mientras escrutaba con deseo mis ojos. Pestañeé repetidamente, luego cerré mis párpados. Pero en lugar de desaparecer, simplemente provoqué que se intensificara aquella visión. Me sentí sucia, ¿cómo rayos podía estar imaginando estas cosas? Sin embargo, la curiosidad venció con creces a la repugnancia. Me concentré aún más en su físico, en su rubio y largo cabello desordenado, en sus intensos y turquesas ojos similares a los míos, en sus rosados y apetitosos labios… Me toqué los míos propios con la punta de mis dedos. Sin darme cuenta, los comencé a besar, luego a lamer, sin eliminar en ningún momento la imagen mental de sus labios perfectos… aquellos labios que muchas gozaban de la facultad de besar, y aquellos labios que yo nunca sería capaz de tocar…

Solté un gruñido de disgusto y comencé a lamer mis dedos con mayor vehemencia. "¿Cómo se habrá de sentir que bese mi cuello?" me pregunté antes de dirigir mis húmedos dedos a mi propio cuello, para luego inducir presión en modo de caricias, imaginándome en cada instante la intensidad de sus inalcanzables labios. Pero sabía que a las otras les hacía más que solo besarlas, y mi curiosidad de saber cómo se sentirían todas aquellas sensaciones producidas por su parte crecía a medida que iba avanzando la noche. Suavemente, deslicé mi otra mano desde mi vientre hasta llegar a la comisura de mis senos, y en lugar de ver mi pequeña mano explorando la zona, me imaginé una un poco más varonil y familiar, en el sentido más literal de la palabra. Comencé a acariciar mis senos, sin desatender mi cuello, haciendo mayor énfasis en la zona de mis pezones. "¿Así que así se debe de sentir que Len toque mis pechos?" solté un gemido mientras me ponía de costado, colocando mi rostro sobre su embriagante almohada una vez más. Comencé a apretármelos con más y más intensidad, visualizando en todo momento sus fuertes y mágicas manos, hasta el punto en el que mi camiseta me comenzó a molestar, por lo que metí ambas manos por debajo de ésta y comencé a acariciarme directamente.

—Len… —gemí al pasar mis dedos pulgares sobre mis ya erectos pezones.

Sin siquiera notarlo, había comenzado ya a jadear, con mi transpiración haciéndose rápidamente presente. Apreté un pezón con dos dedos, imaginándome los labios de mi hermano gemelo saboreándolo. Metí los dedos de mi otra mano en mi boca para volver a humedecerlos, y luego volver a tocar mis senos para darle un sentido más realista a mi fantasía, lo cual funcionó de maravilla. Podía incluso imaginarme la revoltosa lengua de mi gemelo, con una saliva del mismo ADN que la mía, juguetear con ardor sobre mis senos. El calor se concentraba en mi cabeza a medida que dejaba volar mi alocada pero agradable imaginación. Me humedecí los labios con mi lengua, para luego abrir mi boca en un intento de obtener oxígeno. Como mi camiseta me continuaba siendo molesta, la levanté hasta la altura de mis axilas, imaginando que no eran mis manos, sino las de Len las que la levantaban. Luego volví a posarlas instantáneamente sobre mis pechos, prorrumpiendo mentalmente su nombre.

Con mi vientre descubierto, no fue difícil dar paso al descenso de una mano por sobre mi ombligo… ese lugar que alguna vez mantuvo conexión con aquel individuo que ahora me parecía tan lejano, y que sin embargo me estaba imaginando tener a mi lado, con sus manos descubriendo distintas dimensiones de mi cuerpo. Recordé su voz, pero en esta ocasión con un tono de voz un poco diferente al usual que solía utilizar coloquialmente. El simple hecho de imaginar el sonido de un gemido de placer proveniente de sus perfectos labios provocó que me excitara por completo, siendo las contracciones de mi intimidad testigos de ello.

—Ah… Len…—jadeé con excitación al momento que deslizaba mi casi irreconocible mano hacia abajo, con intención de llegar a aquel lugar que pedía suplicantemente atención.

"¡Ah! Rin" escuché su dulce voz envuelta en placer desde las profundidades de mi corrupta imaginación. Ya casi no podía pensar con claridad mientras veía su fuerte mano adentrando sus dedos en mi intimidad, sin poder controlar a estas alturas los gemidos. Mi mano se encontraba empapada, pero al parecer más empapada se encontraba mi ropa interior, la cual no dejaba de desgastar con cada tirón que producía en consecuencia a los movimientos. Acompañada de un gemido, me encargué de deshacerme de ella para que no continuara estorbando, dejándola hasta la altura de las rodillas, y facilitándome así la entrada de mis dedos por mi entrepierna. Me imaginé en lugar de mi dedo índice la lengua de mi hermano sobre mi clítoris… aquello provocó que soltara un gemido más fuerte que el anterior. Continué tocándome mis pechos con mi otra mano y adentrando mis dedos en mi interior simultáneamente, mientras que el líquido que abundaba desde mi interior se comenzaba a escurrir sobre mis muslos, mas no dejaba de aumentar a velocidad.

—Len…Len, Len, ¡Len! —comencé a chillar mientras sentía sus manos tocar las partes prohibidas de mi cuerpo con un ardor inefable.

Las sábanas ya se habían comenzado a humedecer por efecto de mi goteante transpiración junto con la laguna de mis fluidos internos a la altura de mi entrepierna, intensificándose así el aroma corporal de mi gemelo, incentivando con facilidad mis fantasías hasta un nivel más elevado. No dejaba de gemir de placer, intentaba de meter mis dedos más y más profundo, mientras aspiraba de rato en rato el perfume de su almohada, sin dejar de repetir su nombre. Abrí mis piernas de par en par, luego acerqué ambas manos a mi entrada.

—¡Ah! ¡Len, Len! —gemía mientras las movía rítmicamente, imaginando toda la extensión de su cuerpo sobre el mío, embistiéndome una y otra vez con fiereza.

No pude soportarlo por mucho tiempo más, y con una serie de contracciones intrauterinas, una oleada de líquido salió desde mi abertura, inundando mis piernas y la fracción que aún quedaba seca de las sábanas, mientras que yo continuaba jadeando, haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos para poder respirar.

Sentí una gota desde mi frente rodar sobre mi enrojecido rostro, luego retiré mis empapados dedos de mi entrepierna.

* * *

El sonido del cierre de una puerta me alertó, mas lo que provocó que consiguiera abrir mis pesados párpados fue el ruido provocado por el agua de la ducha al caer. Di un bostezo y luego me refregué los ojos. Cuando volví a abrir mis ojos noté lo iluminada que se encontraba la habitación a causa del amanecer, lo que comprobé al revisar la hora en mi teléfono celular, el cual se encontraba muy a mi alcance. Me detuve en frío al analizar las condiciones en las que me encontraba, con mis pechos completamente descubiertos y con mis bragas a la altura de mis rodillas, o mejor dicho, casi hasta la de los tobillos. Sentí la sangre escaparse de mi rostro en una fracción de segundo, y me apresuré con una fuerza y velocidad sobrehumana en desaparecer más rápido que un rayo de la habitación de mi hermano, quien por suerte había entrado directamente al baño sin haber pasado antes por su dormitorio; de lo contrario, habría presenciado una escena un tanto perturbadora. Di gracias a dios por ello una vez en mi cuarto, luego de volver a acomodarme mis prendas en su respectivo lugar.

Tan sólo con ese hecho logré asimilar que en realidad… deseaba loca y enfermizamente a mi propio hermano gemelo.

* * *

Hola a todos! Já! Creían que este capítulo iba a ser lemmon, pero no. Muahahaha (?) xDDD okno, pero fue lime así que igual cuenta (?) Pffft xD Espero que partir de ahora varias de sus dudas se vayan disipando *w* Y si se preguntan si habrá lemmon, sí, por supuesto que habrá -w- Pero todavía no xDDDD (aunque de referencias sexuales, falta no ha hecho, si se me permite agregar x'DD)

Primero que todo, siento mucho la tardanza para un capítulo tan corto, he de culpar a mi horriblemente atareada beta-reader, la pobre tiene menos vida que yo, lamentablemente :c Así que me disculpo por ello u.u Y de antemano me disculpo por lo que irá a tardar el próximo capítulo, ya que me dijo que no creía que lo tendría pronto, lo siento muchísimo ;_; Pero ruego al cielo para que no tarde más de un mes en ello, pero no puedo prometerles nada :c Y nuevamente agradecerles por la fidelidad al seguir mis historias, lamento mucho las tardanzas u.u

Bueno, bueno :'D Amenizando un poco la cosa, aprovecho este espacio para agradecerles muchísimo a todos aquellos que me ayudaron con el maldito concurso de likes! :'D Y aún más a todos los que compartieron el video, gracias a todos ustedes gané el primer lugar y pude cantar en el evento n_n Me divertí muchísimo! Recibí mucho apoyo a pesar de ser mi primera presentación como solista y la pasé increíble! :'D (y la liga de Gumi se me cayó en la primera canción x'D). Espero poder volver a cantar en otro evento uwu (pero no vuelvo a participar en un concurso de likes nunca más! xDDD Jodidos concursos de popularidad, mucho spam y es realmente una molestia u.ú). De paso, disculparme por las molestias ocasionadas por mi spam en mi fb uwu Igual subí un par de fotitos a mi twitter :'D Así que… emnmn si quieren pueden agregar a fb o seguirme en twitter uwu *les manda amor*

Y como siempre, agradecerles a mis hermosos lectores que se toman la molestia de salvar una banana dejándome un review del capítulo *-* No saben cómo me hacen el día, se los agradezco muchísimo, de verdad uwu Gracias a agostina-Chan, cristal12997, , Bertha Nayelly (muchas gracias u/w/u), gurinkuroba, cathy-chan, shingeki-petra, Rashel Redfern (gracias por tu like! *^*), CreativeColors, shioo (te dije que me encantan tus reviews! *^* gracias por notificarme de mi desconocida fama televisiva (?) xDD), DarkAlex-sama, Gabriela Kagamine (espero que hayas disfrutado mucho tus vacaciones n_n jajajaj duro contra el muro, dices xDD), Judyth (no te preocupes, mejor tarde que nunca *-* y me alegro mucho que te lleves bien con tus compañeras a pesar de la brecha etaria n_n), Valen Minene (gracias por reportarte! Y gracias por salvar una banana con tu review, me alegra que te guste esta historia *-*) y a mi muy estimada Sthefynice (me hace ilusión que leas mi historia u/w/u). A todos, un abrazo gigante! Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me interesa mucho saber qué piensan mis lectores *^*

Y también quisiera a invitarlos a salvar una banana pequeña en este capítulo, me interesa saber cómo fueron sus reacciones con esto *w* (y también como serán en los capítulos posteriores, muahahah xD)

Un abrazo a todos, muchas gracias por seguir mi historia! *w* Y espero que nos estemos leyendo pronto n_n

Bye bye bii~ :3


End file.
